An Altered Hand
by PAINT.Love
Summary: The Girl Who Lived is sent away from her siblings to live with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins, until Andromeda finds out she and her cousin are being abused. Join the three Potters, their cousin and friends as they start Hogwarts. GirlWhoLived! Triplets!
1. Preface and Summary

**Full summary: One of the Potter triplets is the Girl Who Lived. The other two are sent to live with their 'other' Aunt, Andromeda Tonks. When Aunt Andy finds out her niece is being abused, she goes to investigate and finds that the Dursleys are abusing their own child as well, simply because she is magical! Andromeda, of course, decides to adopt them all! Join Harry, CeCe, Carmen, and Phoebe as they make friends and solve the mystery of the Sorcerer's Stone.**

_This story features triplet!Potters, Twin!Dudley, Main Character!Neville, Pureblood!Lily, and awesomeness! :D _

_Check out the pictures on my profile. This and the next chapter (up in a few minutes) will be short, but from then on they should be longer._

* * *

><p>On the night of October 31, the Potter home at Godric's Hollow was attacked. After doing away with James and Lily, Voldemort turned to the triplets – Harry, Carmen, and CeCe. He knew that it was either one of these three children or the Longbottom boy. He would leave nothing to chance and simply get rid of all four pests, starting with one of these girls…<p>

And so it started – or perhaps ended is a better word.

We all know what happens next – Voldemort's curse backfired and he was destroyed – perhaps even dead. The triplets were left crying in their crib with only each other for comfort – one with a lightning-bolt scar on their forehead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Argument

"Albus, you cannot be serious!" cried Andromeda Tonks in outrage. "To separate them – especially like this! Those Dursleys are terrible people! Poor CeCe will have an awful time there! They'll probably hate her!"

"They may even abuse her!" agreed Poppy Pomfrey from near the window. In the past day she had grown close to her three charges and couldn't help but love them – they were all such even-tempered and sweet children…most of the time.

"Now, now, Andromeda, Poppy," Dumbledore soothed from his desk, behind half-moon spectacles, "I'm sure Vernon and Petunia would never hate, much less harm, their own flesh and blood. They will grow to love Cecelia. In fact, I believe they have two children of their own around her age –Dudleyand Phoebe, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's correct Albus," agreed Minerva McGonagall from near the fireplace. "But I have to side with Poppy and Andy in this instance. The Potters should not be separated!"

The various other occupants in the room began to agree loudly as well – Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's eight-year-old daughter who was already very taken with her newest playmates, along with Severus Snape (surprisingly), Pomona Sprout, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Arabella Figg.

"What say we come to a compromise?" suggested Dumbledore loudly. "We'll have Cecelia stay with her Aunt and Uncle for the time being, provided that we send people to check on her regularly. If there is a hint of abuse, she will be put into your care, Andromeda, with her siblings. Arabella can watch out for her – she lives just down the street from the Dursleys, don't you Arabella?"

"I do, Albus," the squib agreed quietly. "But why separate the children to begin with?"

"Yes, Albus," agreed Molly, slightly suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I am concerned that Death Eaters may try to enact revenge for their Lord's death on the girl." Said Dumbledore evenly. "As she is The Girl Who Lived, they will see her as his destroyer. Behind the blood wards made possible by Lily's and Petunia's relationship, Cecelia will be protected until she is of age."

It was silent in the headmaster's office for a moment, and then Andromeda spoke.

"Alright, Albus. I will agree to you leaving CeCe with the Dursleys as long as she is checked on regularly."

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well then."


	3. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life

**Thank you to Nargle for the reviews! I just want to say this now before I forget: Harry's full name is Harrold James Potter (I know that cannon, Harry wasn't short for Harrold, but her it is. Just go with it.), Carmen's full name is Carmelita Rose Potter (she HATES Carmelita), and CeCe's name is Cecelia Lilian Potter. Phoebe's name is Phoebe Anne Dursley. **

**I just want to say now that just because CeCe is the Girl Who Lived doesn't mean she will be the main character. The triplets shared the spotlight in that sense, along with Phoebe and their other friends. Some will even think Harry or Carmen are actually the Chosen Ones.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Over the years, Harry and Carmen Potter had grown into smart, kind children. They love their guardian, Andromeda – or as they called her, Aunt Andy – and their cousin Dora. They also had two best friends – Neville Longbottom and another cousin, Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Carmen, Neville, and Draco spent their first four years together playing games, reading, and having fun in general. But on the Potters' fifth birthday, their Aunt explained to them about their sister. Naturally, they wanted to see her immediately. At least three times a year from then on, Andromeda would go to Dumbledore and ask – or more like _demand _– that he let her see CeCe, or at least check up on her. He always said he'd get around to it, or that there wasn't any time, that he was sure 'Cecilia' (as he insisted on calling her) was just fine.

Finally, Andromeda was fed up. She would try one last time to convince Dumbledore to check on her niece, then she would take matters into her own hands.

* * *

><p>"Get up you lazy brats!" Petunia Dursley screamed, banging on the cupboard door. "Fix breakfast and start on your chores, now!"<p>

Inside the cupboard under the stairs, CeCe Potter and Phoebe Dursley both blinked groggily, sitting up on the tiny cot they shared and stretching a bit before crawling out of the cupboard.

CeCe was a taller girl with pretty, under-curled blonde hair and dark green eyes. At least, CeCe's hair would have been pretty if it wasn't limp and dull with undernourishment and dirty from lack of washing. Phoebe was a petite girl with dark brown eyes and long, wavy black hair – also dull and more than a bit tangled.

When CeCe was left on the Dursley's doorstep, they kept her for reasons that were only apparent to those within the house: they needed a slave. Phoebe and Dudley, however, were spoiled like a prince and princess – at least until they were five. One day Phoebe somehow made a toy fly across the room, and that night she moved into the cupboard with her cousin.

The Dursleys rarely fed the two girls, and CeCe and Phoebe were even beaten sometimes for minor things like painting the fence wrong or undercooking breakfast. Needless to say, Dumbledore hadn't made good on his word.

That day, the two children cooked breakfast (which they didn't get to eat), weeded the garden, organized the shed, cleaned the entire house, made lunch (and got a small slice of meat, cheese, and a glass of water each), and were shoved into the cupboard at four o'clock so Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley could go to the cinema and dinner.

A few minutes later, while Phoebe and CeCe were re-reading a book they had managed to snitch by the meagre light of the single bulb, there came a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>What most people didn't know was that Lily Evans Potter was originally Vega Black, twin sister of Narcissa. Spurred by a drive to save one of her daughters, Druella created a set up to make it seem as if Narcissa's twin had died a few weeks after birth, while she secretly gave the child to her sister, a squib. Rubella Evans and her husband Robert raised Lily as their own, never telling her of her true parentage.<p>

In this way, Petunia and Lily were only sisters by adoption. Only Narcissa Malfoy knew this secret.

But as it turns out, Narcissa held a deep love for her two 'good' sisters. She was positive as she sealed the letter and sent it off that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" said Andromeda Tonks, storming into her home and slamming the door behind her. "We're going to check on CeCe today, and damn what Dumbledore says!"<p>

"Not again?" her sixteen-year-old daughter Nymphadora, or Dora as she preferred to be called, said sympathetically from the sofa.

"Again indeed." Andromeda replied. "I'm fed up with all of Albus's 'We'll get to it's and 'When the time is right'. Something could have happened to her!"

"Exactly!" agreed Harry, jumping up.

"Let's go now!" pleaded Carmen. "I want to see her!"

"We certainly will!" said their Aunt stiffly. "I've already arranged a Portkey. Come along everyone!"

"Yay!" said the two triplets at once. Dora grinned.

* * *

><p>Noticing the car was missing, Andromeda did a quick spell to see if anyone was home. As it turned out, two children were – and they seemed to be under a staircase, of all places!<p>

Dora knocked loudly, and the four stood patiently. After a moment, Andy called through the door, "Hello? Mrs. Dursley? CeCe?"

* * *

><p>CeCe and Phoebe gasped at once, their ears pressed against the cupboard grate.<p>

"Did – did someone just call your name?" wondered Phoebe aloud.

"I thought so…" replied the other girl. "I wonder who it could be?"

Phoebe shrugged, but at that moment they heard the front door open quietly, and footsteps.

"Hello?" called the voice again. "Is anyone home? CeCe, are you here?"

Phoebe and CeCe shared a look, then CeCe suddenly cried, "We're in here!"

Phoebe elbowed her cousin hard in the ribs.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed. "They could be murderers!"

"You're in the cupboard?" questioned another voice, younger this time.

"Yes!" CeCe said, ignoring the glares from Phoebe. "Could you unlock it, please?"

A pause, during which CeCe received a glare from her cousin, then the lock clicked and the cupboard door was pulled open, momentarily blinding the two children.

"Thanks," said CeCe, blinking quickly at the four forms outside the cupboard. She quickly crawled out, pulling a very reluctant Phoebe behind her. They both knew that they would be in huge, no food for a week, broken ribs trouble if their Aunt and Uncle ever found out about this, but CeCe wanted to take the risk. Maybe these people were here to save them?

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Phoebe and CeCe saw their rescuers. Two were children around their age – a boy with black hair and a girl with dark auburn hair. One was a tall girl with short purple hair who looked around sixteen or so, and the last was a woman with long black hair.

"CeCe?" asked the younger girl. "Is that you?"

"Yes…I'm CeCe," the blonde replied. "Um...who are you people?" she continued nervously.

"And how did you get in?" wondered Phoebe.

"Perhaps this conversation would be better suited for the living room?" suggested Andromeda.

"Alright," the cousins agreed warily, and showed the other four the way. They all took seats in the living room, CeCe and Phoebe on an armchair, and the other four on the couch.

"I'm Phoebe, by the way," said Phoebe, remembering that these people seemed to know who CeCe was. Perhaps they were related to her parents? "Phoebe Dursley."

"Your parents are the Dursleys, then?" asked the purple-haired girl.

A shadow passed over the young girl's face.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Why were you in the closet, then?" the woman asked. "Did you get stuck in there?"

CeCe and Phoebe shared a look. Should they tell the truth? On one hand, it was probably illegal to lock children in cupboard and such, so they might be taken away from the Dursleys. But on the other hand, they were freaks who did weird things all the time – they might be taken to an asylum or something. Not to mention what the Dursleys would do if they found out…

"We live in there." Phoebe finally answered. "We got locked in today because my parents and brother wanted to go to the cinema."

The four others gasped.

"You mean…you're put in the cupboard on a regular basis?" asked the woman, incredulous and more than a little angry.

"Only when we're not cooking and cleaning," said CeCe bitterly. She thought these people seemed nice – they were even strangely familiar in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt like she could trust them.

"Dumbledore never checked on her!" said the boy suddenly. "They've been treating her like a slave – and their own daughter too!"

"We have to take CeCe home with us, where she belongs!" agreed the girl. Both of the children were standing now, looking murderous. Luckily this gaze was not directed at the other occupants of the room. Phoebe and CeCe were nervous enough as it was.

"I know, Harry, I know," said the woman, "Not to worry, we won't allow this to happen any longer." She turned to CeCe and Phoebe. "CeCe, I am your Aunt – your _real _Aunt. My name is Andromeda Tonks, and Harry and Carmen–" she indicated the youngest children. "–Are your brother and sister. This is my daughter, Dora." The purple-haired girl waved at them with a smile. "We're all wizards, just like you two."

"We're – we're _what_?" gasped Phoebe.

"Brother and sister?" whispered CeCe. "I have a family?"

"Yes." Said Harry and Carmen together.

"All those strange things you've done," broke in the purple-haired girl, "That was magic. That's why the Dursleys didn't…er, like the two of you, I suppose. They're what we call Muggles – non-magic people."

The two cousins were wide-eyed. How did this girl know about all the strange things they had done?

"We can explain more later," said Andromeda suddenly. "The important thing is that it's not safe for you two to stay here. Would you perhaps agree to live with us?"

All four of them – Harry, Carmen, Andromeda, and Dora – suddenly looked slightly nervous, as if they though CeCe and Phoebe would exclaim that no, of course not, they wanted to live with their abusive relatives.

"Yes!" cried CeCe, jumping up and hugging Andromeda. "We can really leave here? Now?"

"Both of us?" asked Phoebe, equally excited. "But I'm not even really related to you guys!"

Andromeda smiled at them both, glad that they were warming up to everyone already.

"You will be, dear."


End file.
